Category talk:Green Lantern Corps members
Someone needs to fix Hal's link. It shouldn't be Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), it should be Hal Jordan (New Earth). :It's not broken. Among others, Hal Jordan's page was moved to "Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)" to boost Google search results. On the page itself, the title is changed to "Hal Jordan (New Earth)" with a -template, and all his sub pages and categories are similarly "Hal Jordan (New Earth)/Quotes" et cetera, but the categories can only link to the main page, "Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)". It screws up the alphabetized categorization a bit, but it's all for the greater good. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 09:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Break this up I'd really like to make this category a little more manageable. I use this a lot when indexing the GL books and I see a character I recognize but can't remember their name. That is now almost impossible because the gallery now ends with Skyrd. Can we break this down into smaller categories? Maybe mainstream universe and elseworlds? Either way, 598 (as of right now) members in the category makes it very hard to browse easily. Kyletheobald (talk) 14:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Personally, I use category exhibition. The problem with splitting up categories is that some elseworlds versions only have one member, like Abin Sur (Earth-1098) and Abin Sur (Earth-20) (and plenty of the Hal Jordans). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 14:44, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I've tried both the list view and exhibition; both stop at the same place for me. When I talked about splitting them, I meant more of a split between Earth-One, New Earth, and Prime Earth in one category and all other versions in another. Not a separate category for each universe. Kyletheobald (talk) 14:48, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::2 questions: :::# Would splitting it up included modifying so that it would allow tagging into the 3 new categories? :::# How would this impact the "Edit the GLC" badges you added? (I'm assuming they track based on this category.) :::- Byfield (talk) 14:53, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::Billy added the badge track. And they are linked to this category. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:58, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::To clarify, my suggestion would be to have two categories. Category one contains the main universe(s) since they continued uninterrupted into New 52 anyway. It would include New Earth and Prime Earth characters (and any Earth-One lanterns if there are any). Category two contains all other versions, be they elseworlds, tv shows, video games, etc. :::::I don't know if we should go about that by abandoning the catch-all category in favor of new one or creating additional subcategories that would fall under the existing GLC Member cat. If we do away with the current category, yes, it would affect the badges. We could change that I suppose if we need to. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::OK... that makes some sense. ::::::My suggestion would be: ::::::# Add a tag/flag to the template to identify the main continuity. ::::::# That flag would have the template place the character here and Category:Green Lantern Corps members (Canon) (for want of a better dab since it would cover characters from Earth-One through Prime Earth). ::::::# Move the Gallery to the (Canon) category. ::::::That would serve the purpose of making the Gallery manageable and useful for looking up the character names for image and out-of-canon appearances. It would also allow the badges to remain as is and continue to work as an incentive to clean up the GLC articles in general instead of focusing on one story set. ::::::- Byfield (talk) 16:18, May 31, 2014 (UTC)